De cartas y almohadas
by Hally362
Summary: Comedia a nuestro estilo! Comedia con dos de los Weiss y sus gustos de por medio.


HALLY362: Bueno...HOLA, QUERIDOS LECTORES! Me llamo Alma, soy de México e interpretaré a Aya en esta ocasión. Ahora no vengo sola. Me acompaña una de mis queridas Black Avengers, mis mejores amigas (A mi no me reclamen por el nombre, fue a Maga a la que se le ocurrió) Nori-chan!

Noriko: bueno yo soy una de sus mejores amigas, y yo interpretare a Omi que en cierto sentido es un pervertido pero en "cierto sentido"

HALLY362: Siiii! Nori-chan hace un Omi muy divertido!

Noriko: si jejeje /mas que divertido es un pervertido de primera U/

HALLY362: Nori-chan es de Argentina T-T y por eso sólo nos conocemos por MSN, así que...así hicimos el fic, por MSN (Algo bastante obvio, no? )

Noriko: pero no te creas que estaremos lejos por mucho tiempo, cuando vaya para allá te traeré de contrabando JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-risa maniaca de Noriko

HALLY362: -Uuuuuuu Bueno...expliquemos como comenzó este fic...Ehhhh...la cosa es que estábamos hablando de Yu-Gi-Oh! el juego, entonces...a Nori-chan se le ocurrió preguntar (En su papel de Omi) y a Aya le gustaba jugar Yu-Gi-Oh! Y, pues...así comenzó nuestro delirio...

NOTA: WeiB Kreuz no nos pertenece (HALLY362 Y Noriko: Aunque eso quisieramos!)

ACOTACIONES:

Después del nombre del personaje vienen los parlamentos

(NN:) Notas de Noriko

(NH:) Notas de Hally362

/Entre barras, pensamientos/

---------------------------------------------

DE CARTAS Y DE ALMOHADAS

Omi: traía unos sobre nuevos que se había comprado y estaba revisando las cartas hasta que se tropezó con alguien- ups lo siento no estaba atento

Aya: No te preocupes, Omi. Qué traes allí?

Omi: - sobres de la nueva edición de las cartas de Yu-Gi-Oh!

Aya: Ah, sí? Pues...yo no me había enterado. Bueno, da igual. Luego las voy a comprar

Omi: no lo creo aya-kun, te gusta Yu-Gi-Oh! O.O?-te pregunto sorprendido

Aya: Si…y qué? ¬¬ Algún problema con eso?

Omi: pues em...nop...pero no crees que ya estas grandecito para jugar Yu-Gi-Oh!

(NN:- nunca se es grande para jugar Yu-Gi )

Aya: -/- Tal vez...pero a mi me gusta...Igual que a ti ¬/¬

Omi: pero yo soy muy pequeño a mi se me justifica

(NN:- si, si como no, para estar con ken y hacer quien sabe que cosas no lo eres Bombay ¬¬)

Aya: Aja, si, claro. Pero con Ken, no, verdad?

(NH: Pensé lo mismo! Era el mejor argumento)

Omi: O/O em...pues...

(NN:- si, jejejeje)

Aya: Y bien? No que muy pequeño? ¬¬

Omi:..Pues si soy muy pequeño por eso estoy con ken que me cuida /toma esa aya-kun/

Aya: Pues...Youji me ha dicho...que no te ha de cuidar muy bien, por los "gritos" que escucha por la noche en tu cuarto /Defiéndete de eso/

Omi: O/O em...pues eso es por que, jugamos ,si jugamos un juego /uf, que excusa mas tonta -.-U/

Aya: Pues debe ser un juego BASTANTE agresivo, no? ¬¬

Omi: pues...solo...el...solo...hacemos guerra de almohadas, si eso es/ otra cosa no se me ocurre T-T ken donde estas para salvarme/

Aya: Vaya, no sabía que las almohadas pegaban tan fuerte...y eso que las de tu habitación son de plumas /Excusas tontas/

Omi: pues ken concentra mucha fuerza en las envestid..a..s...DIGO EN LOS GOLPEEEEEEEEES¡...EN LOS GOLPES CON ALMOHADAS¡

Aya: Omi, Omi, Omi, Ken a de ser MUY fuerte en "pelea de almohadas", no? Pero Youji ha oído a Ken, será que tu eres más débil? Porque se escucha menos fuerte

Omi: YO SOY TAN BUENO COMO KEN CUANDO TENEMOS RELACI...ONE...S... X-X /pero que estúpido soy, caí en la trampa/

Aya: Si, ya sabía yo que ibas a caer, Omi-CHAN

Aya: No que muy pequeño?

Omi:...pues...verás...muy pequeño...en...el.sentido ..de que /demonios piensa una buena excusa..ah ya se/pues relaciones en la pelea de almohadas /si me pregunta de que tipo voy muerto x-x/

Aya/Si, lo sabía, cayó fácil -.-U/ Cómo? De qué tipo, Omi-CHAN?

Omi: x-x/sabia que lo preguntaría/

Aya: Y? No me vas a contestar?

Omi: pues...re..relaciones en el sentido de relacionarse con...con las almohadas /con las almohadas? pero que estupidez dije/

Aya: Relaciones con almohadas? Eso es inverosímil. No me digas que con eso te consuelas?

(NH: Jajajajajaja, dirás que soy pervertida, pero en serio me lo imaginé)

Omi: QUEEEEEEE NO LO INTERPRETASTE MAAAAAL X/X

(NN:- no, yo también me lo imagine -/-U)

Aya: Soy TODO oídos. Explícame, entonces

(NH: Jajajajaja, la imagen mental me da mucha risa)

Aya: Quiero una excusa RAZONABLE, Omi-CHAN

Omi/ BUSCA UNA EXPLICACION COHERENTE, BUSCA UNA EXPLICACION COHERENTE/ em...relaciones con el hecho que hay que concentrar mucha fuerza en el golpe

Aya: Ah, en serio? Pues que hace Ken? Te golpea y no se detiene, debe ser así de agresivo para que tu grites

Omi: Pues mis gritos son en broma así se hace mas divertido/bingo -/

Aya: Pues a Ken no le a de gustar mucho la broma, no/Bien, le insinué que a Ken no le gusta su "manera de hacer las cosas" a ver cómo reacciona/

Omi: por que lo dices? ¬¬

Aya: Pues porque al parecer, él no te sigue el juego.

Omi: ¬¬ ..ken no es mejor que yo en el "juego"

Aya: él te gana, no?

(NH: Esto me da mucha gracia)

Omi: ¬¬ no, no me gana

(NN:- a mi también jajajaja)

Aya: Es que acaso a él no le gusta el "juego" y te deja ganarlo?

Omi: no a mi ken-ken le gusta mucho el juego hasta lo practicamos en casi todas partes

Aya: Y si no hay almohadas? ¬¬

Aya: Porque el juego es de almohadas, no?

Omi: DE ACUERDO, DE ACUERDO, NO SOY PEQUEÑO. CONTENTO? YA ESTÁ YA LO ADMITÍ!

Aya: Lastima Omi, tenía muchos comentarios por decir. Debo admitir que aguantaste bastante

Omi: si, si lo que sea- te digo molesto

EL FIN?

HALLY362: Y...bueeee...algo loco y corto el fic, nee, Nori-chan?

Noriko: revisando las cartas nuevas que se había comprado-...

HALLY362: QUIERO VERLASSSS! ME LAS PRESTAS?

(HALLY362: Hice verso sin esfuerzo, se fijaron? )

Noriko: durmiendo?-ZzZzZzZz

HALLY362: o.o?

Omi: esta chica esta loca o que ?O.O

Aya: Más que loca me parece floja

HALLY362: Nori-chan? Despierta! Tenemos que despedirnos!

Omi: yo se como despertarla- dice sacando una manguera

HALLY362: Omi-kun...qué vas a hacer? o.o No irás a mojarla, verdad?

Omi: no si te parece-cuando se da vuelta dispuesta a mojarla se da cuenta que no esta- a donde diablos se fue?o.o

Noriko: AAAAAAYAAAAAAA-SAAAAAAAN

Aya: AUXILIOOOOOOOOO! QUITENMELA DE ENCIMA!

HALLY362: No es justo! Yo también quiero! - Se lanza a abrazar a Aya- Estoy TAAAAAAAAAN feliz!

Aya: Quítense!

Omi: bueno como veo que no van a trabajar yo me voy a despedir de ustedes

HALLY362: Yo ya me despido, pero eso no significa que voy a soltar a Aya- Con ojos de corazoncito- Eso si...si Youji nos cacha...nos mata...

Noriko: pero You-tan no va a saber nada verdad konekos n-

Omi: yo se lo diré

HALLY362: No seas malo, Omi-kun!

Aya: Alguien quítelas de encima!

Noriko: con mirada asesina y con un cuchillo- si alguien se lo dice pagara las consecuencias

HALLY362: Omi-chan no sabe de lo que es capaz Nori-chan, nee? -Mirando con miedo a su compañera

Noriko: matar a buchón, osea Omi, sangreeeee!

HALLY362:-U - Sonrisa nerviosa- Creo que ya nos tenemos que despedir, Nori-chan...antes de que mates a alguien...jeje...-Uuu

Noriko: cambiando de actitud a una mas "feliz"-ADIOS Y ESPERO QUE ALLAN DISFRUTADO EL FIC

HALLY362: CUÍDENSE QUERIDOS LECTORES! Se despide HALLY362 desde México...y mi gran compañera!

Noriko: ADIIIIOOOOOOS

HALLY362: Byeeeeeeeeeeee-byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Atte:

Hally362 y Noriko-chan


End file.
